


Грешник

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Послушай, Отец, я великий грешник.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Грешник

Послушай, Отец, я великий грешник,  
Наверное, ты не сможешь меня простить.  
Ещё вчера мы с тобой создавали орешник,  
Сегодня я, кажется, смог полюбить.

Если б мы были большую дружной семьёй,  
Ты бы ругал меня, пальцем грозил несерьёзно,  
Просил перед шагом важным советоваться с тобой,  
А братья шутили бы надо мной виртуозно.

Да только наша семья распалась как тысячу лет,  
Если была когда-нибудь вместе она.  
Теперь сам могу тебе дать совет:  
Уйди, если наша жизнь тебе хоть каплю важна.

Может ты перепутал — нет на нас дьявольских тех рогов.  
А ты всё же метишься, даже не в сердце, а в душу.  
И злишься. И косишься злобно, как на врагов.  
Но слушай, Отец: я ни разу не трушу.

Тебе не сломить меня и не разорвать вязь  
Причудливо переплетённых жизней нити —  
У нас ведь с ним слишком глубокая связь,  
И действовал я не по плану, но по наитию.

Ты хочешь по-своему жизнь провернуть — знаю давно,  
Но только не дам я тебе это зло сотворить.  
В ответ ты смеёшься, ругаешь их чувств вино.  
Любить его грех? Ну что ж — я люблю грешить.


End file.
